SM (Crazy) High School
by Youngie252613301
Summary: SM High School adalah salah satu sekolah unggulan di Korea Selatan. Sekolah ini dikenal dengan murid-muridnya yang berprestasi dan guru-gurunya yang profesional. Sekolah ini sudah menyabet berbagai macam kejuaraan baik di bidang akademik maupun nonakademik. Namun, apa benar sekolah ini adalah sekolah dengan penghuni yang WARAS?
1. Chapter 1 X-Class Action

Iseng-iseng pengen nyoba bikin FF dengan cast artis2 SM dan muncullah FF aneh ini u,u Ini FF humor pertama saya, bahasanya menggunakan bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD :D Maaf jika tidak ada kesan lucu dan banyak typonya ,

Ini baru pengenalan tokohnya saja, dan tidak ada maksud untuk membash castnya, hanya untuk hiburan semata ko

ENJOY

SM High School adalah salah satu sekolah unggulan di Korea Selatan. Sekolah ini dikenal dengan murid-muridnya yang berprestasi dan guru-gurunya yang profesional. Sekolah ini sudah menyabet berbagai macam kejuaraan baik di bidang akademik maupun nonakademik. Namun, apa benar sekolah ini adalah sekolah dengan penghuni yang WARAS?

This is the big family of SM (Crazy) High School !

The Staff Member

Lee Soo Man (Kepala Sekolah yang pelitnya minta ampun, takut kalo udah dimarahin sama anaknya si BoA)

Kangta (Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang cupuuuuuuu banget )

BoA (Guru Bahasa Korea yang amat teramat sangat cerewet istri Kangta dan anak Lee Soo Man)

Hankyung (Guru Bahasa China yang teraniaya, selalu disiksa Heechul)

Heechul (Guru Senam yang hobi dandan dan narsis abis, tukang nyiksa Hankyung)

Siwon (Guru Agama kece yang sangat suka berceramah)

Leeteuk (Guru Sejarah yang udah tua tapi so muda)

Taeyeon (Guru Seni Musik yang terkenal dengan omongannya yang kolot)

Seohyun (Guru Kesehatan yang benar-benar terlalu hidup sehat)

Yunho (Guru Matematika galak, frustasi gara-gara ditinggal istrinya Jaejoong)

Yuri (Guru IPA sexy nan bohai suka digodain murid terutama Minho)

Suho (Guru fisika yang sangat terobsesi dengan air)

Kris (Guru BP yang mempunyai gangguan jiwa karena pacaran sama naga peliharaannya)

YoonA (Ahjuma janda pemilik kantin yang cantiiik banget tapi kelakuannya malu-maluin pengaruh mantan suaminya Taecyeon)

Key (Anak YoonA *Pelayan Kantin yang cantik galak ini suka dicolek-colek sama murid cowo)

Luna (Pelayan Kantin yang suka nyanyi sampe gelas-gelas pada pecah ini ditaksir Jonghyun)

Victoria (Tukang bersih-bersih sekolah ini suka banget ngegodain murid-murid cowo karena dia suka banget sama berondong)

Amber (Satpam galak, ga ada ampun sama yang telat dateng ke sekolah. Jenis kelaminnya masih diragukan *seketikahening)

Jonghyun (Satpam yang suka nyanyi gajelas, naksir banget sama Luna dan selalu ngejar-ngejar Luna)

Changmin (Satpam rakus, kerjaannya ngutang makanan di kantin YoonA ahjuma)

Murid-Murid SM High School

Kelas X

Kibum (Murid paling pinter yang pendiem nan autis di kelas)

Minho (Ketua kelas yang yadong, suka ngegodain Yuri Seonsaengnim)

Krystal (Adiknya Jessica, best friend nya Sulli. Dia ini anaknya so nginggris gitu terus kerjaannya ketawa-ketawa sendiri padahal ga ada yang lucu *sarap)

Ryeowook (Kerjaannya tuh masak, terus dia suka digrepe-grepe Yesung)

Taemin (Childish banget, paling suka minum susu pisang. Kembarannya Kai)

Sulli (Best friend nya Krystal, cewe imut nan cupu yang ternyata sepupunya Taemin dan Kai ini hobi banget sama yang namanya ngerajut)

Kai (Paling item seantero SHS, kerjaannya ngebully Taemin)

Sehun (Cowo yang satu ini kerjaannya jajan bubble tea terus tiap hari)

Tao (Panda yang satu ini penakuuuuuut banget. Meski jago wushu, tapi kalo udah denger cerita horror, pasti langsung mewek)

Baekhyun (Paling suka makan bacon dan merupakan anak yang aktif *hyperaktive maksudnya)

Kelas XI

Kyuhyun (Murid pintar paling ga sopan sedunia, hobinya maen game terus ngerjain orang)

Onew (Paling suka makan ayam, terus punya hubungan khusus sama Key*ciee)

Sooyoung (Shiksin ini ditaksir sama Changmin gara-gara sama2 suka makan, ketua kelas cewe terliar se SM High School)

Donghae (Pecinta ikan pacarnya Jessica)

Sunny (Keponakan kepala sekolah yang selalu ceria dan aegyo)

Hyoyeon (Ratunya ngedance yang punya hobi masak kaya Ryeowook)

Eunhyuk (Si yadong raja ngedance tapi muka mirip monyet *dibunuh Jewel)

Chanyeol (Kerjaannya menebarkan Happy Virus dimana-mana, paling cerewet dan berisik di kelas)

Luhan (Cowo manis yang innocent banget ini suka banget main rubik, sampai-sampai kemanapun selalu bawa rubik. Ke kamar, ke kelas, ke kantin, sampai ke WC)

Chen (Orang-orang pada BT sama Chen, gara-gara dia selalu ngerjain orang pake kalajengking peliharaannya. Tapi kelakuannya itu dipuji sama Kyuhyun -,-)

Kelas XII

Yesung (Pecinta kura-kura, selalu bawa kura-kura peliharaannya Ddangkoma ke sekolah)

Kangin (Preman sekolah paling narsis)

Shindong (Murid yang hobinya ngemil keripik kentang)

Sungmin (Paling aegyo seantero SHS, ditaksir Kyuhyun)

Tiffany (Siwon Lovers, selalu ngedeketin Siwon Seonsaengnim sampe-sampe rela bertaubat dari segala kelakuan buruknya yang suka banget nyuri ayam di rumah tetangga )

Jessica (Tukang tidur yang dingiiiin banget kaya kulkas ini pacarnya Donghae)

Xiumin (Bandar es batu ! Dia ini jualan es batu, yang selalu dibeli sama YoonA ahjuma. Selain itu pipinya juga gembul kaya bakpao rasa cokelat)

Lay ( Sering ngebantuin Seohyun Sonsaengnim di UKS, karena bercita-cita jadi dokter hewan *loh?)

D.O (D.O itu orang yang cukup ditakutin sama anak-anak SHS. Kenapa? Karena sekalinya marah, satu kota bisa ancur)

J-Min (Cewe dengan soulmate gitar ini adalah ketua kelas XII yang suka membully Victoria karena mereka sama-sama bersaing mendapatkan berondong :P )

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2 X-Class In Action

Annyeong ! Maaf untuk para readers yang telah lama menunggu FF amatiran ini diupdate karena akhir2 ini saya sedang sangat sibuk di sekolah berhubung sekitar tiga minggu lagi saya akan menghadapi UN u,u

First of all, saya akan menjelaskan dulu tentang pairing2 yg ada di FF ini Iya, betul sekali di FF ini ada GS dan Yaoi-nya. Mengapa? Itu karena terkadang ada reader yang memang awam terhadap Yaoi dan saya tidak mau mereka jadi membash FF ini hanya karena pairingnya *pernah ngalamin sih T_T dan untuk mereka yang suka yaoi, hasratnya bisa cukup terpenuhi walaupun di FF ini pairing yaoinya gak sampai pacaran untuk beberapa cast misalnya contoh siwon, di sini saya pasangkan dengan Tiffany untuk pairing Gsnya dan dengan Kibum untuk yaoinya atau Minho pairing Gsnya dengan Yuri dan yaoinya dengan Taemin. Dan maaf bila FF ini banyak typo dan humornya garing atau buruk karena ini benar2 FF humor pertama saya, jadi tolong dimaklumi yaa , Untuk chapter ini lebih menceritakan tentang anak-anak kelas X ;)

ENJOY ^^

Pagi yang cerah di hari Senin. Orang-orang sudah mulai beraktivitas dengan kegiatannya masing-masing dengan tenang. Ya, tenang. Kecuali dengan beberapa murid sekolah menengah yang memulai hari yang cerah ini dengan keributan yang luar biasa.

" Amber-nim, bukain gerbangnya dooong.. pleaseeeee.." Taemin menggunakan suara imut amitnya pada Amber, sang satpam yang kini pasang muka sangar.

" Enak aja nyuruh buka-buka gerbang. Salah sendiri kenapa telat ! " bentak Amber.

" Iih Amber-nim ko gitu sih? Ini bukan salah Taemin kok, ini salahnya Kai tahu! " kata Taemin sambil mendeath-glare ke arah Kai yang lagi asyik ngolesin handbody ke tangannya.

" Apaan lu Taem maen salah-salahin gue?! " protes Kai sambil mendelik ke arah Taemin.

" Loh, iya kan? Kalo Kai mandinya ga lama, kita ga mungkin sampe telat kaya gini. Abis, Kai ganjen banget sih. Luluran sampe hampir dua jam, percuma aja tau Kai ga bakalan putih-putih. Terima nasib dong, kalo item ya item aja." Sindir Taemin.

" Enak aja lo ! Liat seminggu lagi, kulit gue bakalan jadi putiiiiiih banget ngalahin nih kutu kampret." Kai mukul kepala Sehun yang lagi minum bubble tea seenak jidat.

" Sakit dodol ! Demen banget sih lu geplak-geplakin kepala gue. Dasar barongsai gosong !" umpat Sehun.

" Berisik amat sih lo pada. Masih pagi gini udah ribut-ribut ga jelas." Semprot Jonghyun yang keluar dari pos satpam.

" Jonghyun-niiim cakep banget deh hari ini." Taemin berusaha ngegoda Jonghyun.

" Baru tau yaa? Gue dari dulu emang cakep kali Taem. Pake banget lagi." Kata Jonghyun narsis.

" Idiih, muka mesum gitu aja bangga." Celetuk Sehun ga tau diri, yang dibales sama pelototannya Jonghyun.

" Udah, udah. Enek gue ngeliat lo semua. " kata Amber.

" Makanya Amber-nim, kalo Amber-nim enek ngeliat muka kita semua, Taemin boleh masuk ya? Sekarang jam pertama pelajaran Yunho Sonsaengnim nih, Taemin belum ngerjain PR." Taemin mulai manyun-manyun ga jelas.

" So what?" delik Amber.

" Kita-kita kan belum nyontek ke Kibum. Kalo ga ngerjain nanti kita dihukum. Entar kalo si Taemin sakit gimana coba? Dia kan lembek banget kaya lemper basi, apalagi Yunho Sonsaengnim kalo ngasih hukuman suka kebangetan. Dijemur di lapangan lah, ngumpulin semutlah, apalah. Kan berabe tuh." Sekarang giliran Kai yang coba ngeluluhin Amber.

" Ho'oh, udyahlah surhuuh masyuk ajya gaphapha koo." Kata Changmin yang tiba-tiba udah ada di belakang Amber sambil makan bala-bala.

" Apaan sih ni orang satu. Nimbrung aja, sambil makan lagi. Bagi kek ! " kata Jonghyun sambil nyomot satu bala-bala dari tangan Changmin.

" Ah, bala-bala guee ! Gue gamau tahu pokonya entar lu yang bayarin ke YoonA ahjuma." Ancem Changmin.

" Bodo ah." Bales Jonghyun sambil ngunyah bala-bala.

" Bukain gerbangnya dong Amber-nim. Susah amat sih. Katanya baik kaya malaikat maut, tapi ko sangar gini. " kata Sehun.

" Iya nih, kan kata orang-orang Mas Amber ini meskipun luarnya kaya Orochimaru tapi kan hatinya Hello Kitty. Iya kan mas? " tambah Kai.

" Mas,mas. Lo kira gue suka ngegodain jablay apa manggil mas segala?!" Amber mulai ga nyante.

" Udah, udah. Amber, lo masuk aja ke pos. Beresin tuh barang-barang titipan buat Soo Man-nim dari kelurahan. Dan elo Jong, lo dipanggil sama Kris Sonsaengnim ke ruang BP, sekarang ! " Amber dan Jonghyun lirik-lirikan hingga akhirnya pergi. Mungkin gara-gara ga kuat liat muka *so seriusnya Changmin.

" Nah, sekarang gue bakal bukain gerbang buat lo lo pada." Changmin dengan baiknya negbukain gerbang buat ketiga makhluk tengil di depannya.

" Wah wah, makasih ya Changmin-nim. Baik banget sih." Kai nyubit pipi Changmin. Yang dicubit sih Cuma senyam senyum aja.

" Iya, sama-sama. Tapi... "

" Tapi apa?" tanya Sehun.

" Bayarin utang-utang gue ya sama YoonA ahjuma. Gue lagi bokek nih, maklum akhir bulan. Ga banyak kok, Cuma.. yah, tiga ratus ribuan lah. " Jawab Changmin sambil nyengir kuda. Kai, Taemin sama Sehun Cuma bisa melongo.

" Geserin ke sini dong, ga keliatan nih."

" Jangan, ke situ aja. Kalo di sana gue ga bisa liat."

" Ke sini aja..."

" Ke situ..."

" Sini..."

"Situ.."

"Si.."

" Udah, taro di tengah aja ! " teriak Minho.

" Engga engga, gue maunya ditaro di sini kucing garong ! " kata Baekhyun.

" Jangan, di situ aja daging busuk ! " balas Krystal ga mau kalah.

" Udah taro di tengah aja kenapa sih susah amat." Lerai Minho.

" Ga bisa, pokonya ha

" Hey, balikin dong buku gue cepetan. Kalo kalian yang minjem takutnya rusak." Kibum tiba-tiba berdiri di depan meja Minho yang dipake buat acara " Nyontek Massal PR Matematikanya Kim Kibum".

" Iya nanti gue balikin, tapi kalo udah beres. Gimana gue mau nyonteknya coba? Ni anak tengil berdua daritadi debat posisi bukunya terus, makanya ga beres-beres." Keluh Minho.

" Gara-gara si kucing garong itu sih ! " Baekhyun nunjuk-nunjuk Krystal. Membuat Krystal memberikan death glare terbaiknya.

" Apaan sih lo? Bacon basi pake eyeliner murahan aja so gitu ! "

" Eh eh apa lo bilang? Bacon basi? Eyeliner murahan? Eyeliner gue ini mahal tau ! Ga kaya lipstik lo tuh, jiji gitu warnanya !" bales Baekhyun.

" I don't care ! " Krystal menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

" STOP ! Lo berdua mau bikin gue jadi conge apa? Sana pergi, hush hush ! Mendingan juga liat Yuri Sonsaengnim pake bikini pink daripada liat anjing jalanan sama kucing kampung berantem." Kata Minho sambil membawa buku Kibum ke meja Taemin.

" Choi Minhoo ! " Kibum Cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang.

" Kenapa Bum? Pagi-pagi ko udah lemes gitu?" Tanya Tao yang baru balik dari WC.

" Buku gue Tao. Tuh, lagi dicontek sama si kodok mesum. Pasti bentar lagi si jamur cengeng, si barongsai item sama si mayat idup juga nimbrung. Gue dimarahin sama ema gue nih, hampir semua buku gue jadi lecek gara-gara direbutin mereka." Jawab Kibum.

" Sabar aja, konsekuensi jadi orang pinter ya gitu."

" Bisa aja lo Tao." Kata Kibum sambil senyum gaje.

" Oh iya Bum. Nih, Tap kasih jam pasir buat kamu. Oleh-oleh dari Pangandaran kemaren nih." Tao membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jam pasir.

" Wah gilaaaa, bagus banget Tao. Makasih yaaa, ini bagus banget ! " Kata Kibum sambil megang-megang jam pasir dari Tao.

" Uwaaa, pasirnya baguuuus..." Kibum mulai membolak-balik jam pasirnya dan kita lihat saja berapa lama Kibum menghabiskan waktunya untuk membolak-balik jam pasir itu.

" Idih, udik banget sih.." lirih Tao.

" Iiih keren... Bagus..." Kibum cengar-cengir sambil fokus pada jam pasirnya.

" Tao, Tao ! Sini deh !" panggil Sulli. Tao langsung menghampiri Sulli dan duduk di depan bangku Sulli.

" Apa Sul?"

" Tao tau ga? Masa ya, kemarin malem pas Sulli lagi ngerajut sweater buat hadiah ulang tahun Eomma, benangnya jatoh sendiri loh dari atas meja. Terus udah gitu pas Sulli liat ternyata itu..."

" KYAAA! ANDWAEEE! Mama, Sulli, Tao takuuut, Babaaa, Mamaaa, Jiejie, Gege, Tao takut !" Sulli yang belum beres nyerita Cuma pasang muka bego.

" Loh? Tao kenapa? Kok teriak-teriak gitu sih?"

" Tao ga mau denger cerita setan Sulli, gamau ! Jangan dilanjutin, Sulli Tao takut ! Gimana kalo Tao diculik sama setan yang kamu ceritain? Tao kan udah ga diproduksi lagi, di toko-toko juga udah ga dijual. Nanti Mama sama Baba gimana dong kalo Tao mati gara-gara diculik setan? Gamauuuu..." Tao mulai terisak alay.

" Ada apaan nih? Ya ampun Tao, kenapa nangis lagi?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba nimbrung sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya. Maklum, semalem Wookie abis bantuin Eommanya bikin pesenan katering buat acara sunatan.

" Sulli cerita tentang setan Wookie, kata Kai kalo kita ngomongin setan pasti setannya bakalan ngedatengin kita. Tao gamauuu takut, huweeeee. " Tao sekarang udah mulai nangis sambil guling-guling sedangkan Ryeowook Cuma narik napas.

" Sulli, udah tau si Tao takut sama cerita setan gituan masih aja diceritain. Liat nih, jadinya gini kan?" kata Ryeowook ke Sulli.

" Apaan sih Wookie? Perasaan Sulli ga nyerita tentang Kyuhyun Oppa deh. Soalnya Sulli ga suka merhatiin Kyuhyun Oppa."

" Bukan setan jejadian yang itu ! Maksudnya setan beneran, Sulli cantik yang lemoot." Jelas Ryeowook.

" Oh, tapi Sulli ga cerita setan ko. Sulli cerita tentang benang Sulli ke Tao."

" Ah, cape gue ngomong sama lo !" Ryeowook langsung narik tangan Tao, meninggalkan Sulli yang terbengong-bengong.

" Perasaan ngomong itu ga bikin cape deh. Kalo lari-lari baru bikin cape." Celoteh Sulli.

Kibum yang udah puas ngebolak-balikin jam pasirnya sekarang mulai bosen. Yunho Sonsaengnim terlambat datang ke kelas gara-gara lagi ngurus soal harta gono gininya sama Jaejoong. Baekhyun sama Ryeowook lagi asyik ngomongin Yesung yang kepalanya makin gede, Krystal sama Kai lagi berantem, Sehun lagi mentionan sama Luhan sambil minum bubble tea, Sulli lagi ngerajut syal, Minho lagi curhat-curhatan sama Taemin sedangkan Tao, dia lagi komat-kamit sendiri. Jaga-jaga kalo ada setang yang dateng. Semuanya pada sibuk, ga ada yang perhatiin Kibum. Kibum pengen minjem rubik ke Luhan, tapi di kelas Luhan Leeteuk Sonsaengnim lagi ngajar. Pengen ke kantin, takut ketahuan guru. Mending kalo ketahuan sama guru, kalo sama Changmin pasti disuruh bayarin makan. Mau tidur, tapi berisik banget.

KaiStal :

" Demi kulit lo yang kaya aspal, dosa apa sih gue bisa ketemu cecunguk Afrika kaya lo?! Rese banget sih lo Kai ! Gue kan udah susah payah nyuri lotion mahal ini dari Eonni gue, eh malah lo abisin !"

" Pelit amat sih jadi orang ! Gue kan Cuma minta dikit, lagian salah sendiri naro lotion di pot bunga, jadi kan gue kira ini ga ada yang punya !"

" Gue ga mau tau pokonya gantiin ! Cepetan bayar ! Give me money, money, money !"

" Kaga mauuuu !"

Sehun :

" Ya ampun Luhannie hyung, ava lu ko cakep bener sih? Minta digodain banget aduuuh..."

2Min :

" Gue bingung Taem, gue harus ngasih apa ya buat Yuri Sonsaengnim? Dia kan ultah lusa, so gue harus siapin hadiah dong."

" Cari tau aja apa Yuri Sonsaengnim suka, terus Minho tinggal beli deh. Gampang kan?"

" Iya, gampang sih. Tapi Taem..."

" Tapi apa?"

" Gue lagi bokek nih. Pinjem duit lo dulu ya?"

"..."

BaekWook :

" Masa sih? Jadi helm yang baru lo kasih ke dia udah ga muat?"

" Iyaa. Padahal itu helm ukurannya udah paling gede loh. Heran gue sama dia, kepala aja digedein, eh otaknya masih kecil kecil aja."

" Bisa-bisanya lo ditaksir ama alien 4D gitu."

Tao :

" Ausfagulidatideufaztoresigondibamdeislisorida... setan setan menjauhlah dariku..."

Sulli :

Hening.

_Neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh no no no no no  
Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun oh oh oh oh oh  
Neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh gee gee gee gee gee  
O juhjeun nunbit (oh yeah~) oh joeun hyanggee (oh yeah yeah yeah~)_

Tiba-tiba handphone Kibum bunyi. Ternyata ada satu pesan masuk, dari Kyuhyun.

_From : Evil Hyung_

_Hai Bum, apa kabar nih? Gue, cowo paling kece dan paling ganteng seantero SM High School sebagai perwakilan dari kelas XI dan XII Cuma mau ngasih info kalo minggu depan kita bakal ngadain semacem lomba antar kelas gitu. Ada lima macem lomba nih ; futsal, dance, nyanyi, cerdas cermat sama debat. Untuk lebih jelasnya lo tinggal hubungi my honey bunny sweety Minnie Hyung, oke? Dah kibum, salam kecum buat Minnie Hyung :*_

" Lomba antar kelas?" Kibum.

Tbc.

Gimana? Apa ceritanya garing dan ngebosenin? Tolong berikan masukan, kritik dan sarannya ya chingu ,

Lanjut? Kalo lanjut, chapter depan adalah giliran kelas XI


End file.
